moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Plants
Plants are unique items in MovieStarPlanet. They were released in 2010 as part of the garden theme (which included the garden room itself), but were later retired in mid-summer 2011. There are two types of plants: NeoPlants (Non-VIP) and MeatEaters (VIP). They could be purchased from the plant store for around 400 starcoins and once fully grown, the player could then sell them for around 800 starcoins. Although there are many differences between the two, plants are very similar to Retired PetPets and Retired Boonies. Growing and Caring for a Plant Plants have 4 different stages of growth, and 5 overall stages counting the "bagged" stage. In order for a plant to grow a stage, 8 (one above the max for each level) "fertilizer points" are required. Fertilizer points are gained by the player giving bags of fertilizer to the plant. A bag (or two bags at once, if the player selects the VIP option) of fertilizer costs 5 starcoins and can only be given once every so many (7+) hours. If enough time has passed, fertilizer points can be lost, but plant stages won't go down. The player can also water their plant by simply clicking the watering can icon; however, it is not known whether this is required for growth or to prevent sickness, or simply an option. If the plant is not properly cared for, it will become sick. Once that happens, the plant will change visually and the player can no longer water it, but the stage of the plant will remain the same. If the player wishes to restore their plant and begin using it again, they have the option to cure it for 40 starcoins. If the player doesn't cure a plant, nothing further will happen. Variations Both types of plants can vary in three ways: The design of the pot, the design of the stem, and the color and/or design of the flower/thorn/bud/extra . Each can have any combination of the three. Which three the plant will have is randomly determined after the "bagged" stage and remains the same throughout the plant's entire life. Plants-Pots.png Plants-NeoPlantStems.png Plants-MeatEaterStems.png Plants-NeoPlantExtra.png Plants-MeatEaterExtra.png Notes *Plants can only be placed in the garden room, but on the app they can be placed anywhere. *It is unknown what exactly was necessary for a plant to grow from the "bagged" stage, but it's most likely the same process that retired pets go through in the egg stage (the player places the egg in their room and then clicks on it and it instantly evolves to the baby stage). **What is known is that it did not require any form of "caring". *On the app, you can't access your plant. *On The app, the plant is shown as a boonie in a room, but in the pet park, it's shown as a plant. *If you own a retired boonie / Petpet and a plant, you will have to choose the boonie / Petpet for the plant to appear in the pet chatroom on the computer. *You can give a plant a fertilizer every 8 Hours. *After 24 hours, a fertilizer point is lost. *It is unknown how much time must pass before a plant becomes sick. *A plant can't be given more fertilizer if its at maximum stage. *When a plant is at the maximum stage, a button will appear which says 'harvest'. If clicked on that button, the plant will be sold. *It is unknown if there was a limit to how many plants could be owned at once. **What is known is that it was possible for a player to own at least one of both types. *Plants don't count towards the maximum amount of pets allowed in a room. *The plant shows dehydrated for every player, even if the owner has watered it. *Plants can still be sold. Trivia *Players can water another player's plant by visiting it in their garden and clicking on it. They will be awarded one starcoin for doing so. *Plants can be named (and re-named) like pets. *Plants can't be taken to pet park chat room. *None of the "variations" change with growth for MeatEater plants. *There is an unused status icon for plants that seems to represent "death". It's unknown if this feature was previously used (and since removed) or never implemented. *The MovieStarPlanet staff accounts (available on every server): "Claus", "Designer", and Stig" all have a plant in their room. *If you feed a plant, you receive 4 fame. *Plants can be recycled. *You can put plants into Artbooks and movies. *Plants can't be taken into the Pet Hotel. Bugs & Glitches *There was a bug on the app that sometimes caused players to see plants instead of their boonies in the care screen. (unpatched) Gallery Plants-Shop.png|The plants shop (Polish). Theme-Garden(2010).png|The theme which introduced plants. Plants-BaggedStageAnimation.png|The bagged stage and animation. Plants-StatusIcons.png|The status icons shown on the plant's pot. Plants-PopupCareWindows.png|The care windows. Plants-VistingPopup.png|The popup players see when clicking on another player's plant. Plants-WateringCanIcon.png|The watering can. Plants-Fertilizer.png|The bag of fertilizer. Plants-UnusedDeathIcon.png|The unused "death" icon. Category:General Category:Retired